Vigilent
by Auir
Summary: Vigil Masaki Jurai, The Guardian of the Universe, retells his tale of how he met Tenchi, Ryoko, Aeka, Mihoshi, Washu, and Sasami... Please read and review! .
1. Marriage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of their characters.**

**Inspired by Galaxy1001D. The characters that I made are part of another story I made. (Not on Fan Fiction) Because of the fear of someone else stealing my ideas, I had to censor/change the characters and ideas of mine. (Which literally took 2 hours 34 min) Even though they are changed, please don't steal. Anyway... Enjoy.**

The sun is shining high above a small shrine west of Okayama and I felt something that I had longed for many centuries. Happiness.

Today was a very special day for a good friend of mine. Tenchi Masaki... Even though it was me who almost got him killed. Oh well, he forgave me. My name is Vigil Masaki Guardian... I have no last name so let's just say I "borrowed" Tenchi's last name. I am more than 135 million infinites old. (Beginning and end of the True Universe) However my mortal body is that of a 10 year-old. I have a silvery-white hair with clear eyes. I am Supreme Commander of the G.S.F. (Galactic Strike Force or Galactic Special Forces) and the youngest of the Guardians. I have no place to call home or-

"Vigil-kami! Hurry up! You're going to be late!" Yelled a certain 20,000 year-old mad scientist. "Wait-t... Are you narrating again?! Damnit! Switch it back to the regular narration!"

*Sigh*

"Yes Washu-chan..."

**Main story Narration**

* * *

Vigil stood there naked and stared at the mirror in the guestroom of the Masaki household. A single thought and suddenly pure energy engulfed his body. When it was gone, a gray-ish white suit had fit perfectly over his body. A bang on the wall made him hurry downstairs.

"All right! All right! I'm coming!"

He teleported downstairs and was confronted by Washu.

"That suit _again_?!"

"What? It matches my hair..."

"It's a _wedding_..."

"Which means we're going to be late if we stay around to chit-chat."

* * *

Tenchi looked at the crowd of people. It seemed like the whole galaxy was there... His family, friends, the neighbors, his classmates from school (They forgave him for blowing up the school), the entire Jurai Royal family and the Kuramitsu family all attended the wedding.. Tokimi was in her cute little child form and Tsunami's reflective image was floating over Sasami. Kenchi Masaki was on summer break and accepted Vigil's offer of returning to this world to attend the wedding. Four Tenchi's and their friends from other parallel universes were there too. (Compliments of Vigil.) Beyond the shrine on a holographic platform floating in mid-air stood the entire 300 Spartan-Elites, 10,000 Immortals, and all the high-ranked officers and generals of the G.S.F. Each and every single one identical with their gold-plated faceplates reflecting the sun.

At the edge of his vision he could see two small figures running up the stairs of the Masaki Shrine. His gaze trailed over to his best man, Seina Yamada. He caught his gaze and just mouthed the words, "Don't worry... You look fine." Tenchi was wearing a black tux with a black tie. His hair was combed and his face was cured of any acne or pimples hours before the ceremony.

As soon as Washu and Vigil arrived the ceremony began, Washu vanishing into thin air and Vigil ascending to his Guardian form. The music began playing and doves were released into the air. Tenchi held in his breath as his five wives-to-be appeared from nowhere and onto the aisle. The first two to step into view were; a light-blue haired fantasy of every man and a purple-haired angel that seem to glow with each step taken. Following them were two people of very opposing natures. One a red-haired, super genius and a blonde-haired, not-so-bright beauty. The last was the daughter of the Demon Princess of Jurai whose blue-green hair stopped at shoulder's length. Everyone gazed in awe of their beauty and elegance.

All five stepped onto the pedestal and held Tenchi's hands, Washu, Noike, and Mihoshi holding his left, and Aeka and Ryoko holding his right. All six bowed deeply in respect toward Vigil as he walked onto the pedestal. Holding a knife made of True Matter, he made a gash on his palm. Flowing out, however his body fluid had shown itself to be clear instead of crimson. Using his right index finger he dabbed it and began drawing a seal on each of their foreheads. As soon as he was done with the last mark, all six seals shined simultaneously. He stepped back and bowed, a silent gesture pronouncing them husband and wives.

**A few minutes after the wedding itself...**

* * *

Funhao was at the food table, experimenting some of the exotic food and wine. All around her people were laughing and chatting constantly with each other. Nobuyuki and NB were constantly snapping photos of the newly-weds. Feeling someone tap on her shoulder she turned around, only to find the Jurai King, Azusa.

"Was that it? Are they married now?"

"Apparently so... Yes."

"They have weird marriage customs..."

"You're forgetting the fact that his people don't get married. What he did was more of a bond of love and trust."

"Humph... I still think they should have gotten married on Jurai instead of on this backwater planet."

"Hiiiii honey!!!" Azusa stiffened at the word "honey". Misaki, apparently on her sixth glass of Shinji sake, stumbled over.

"Heeere... Have a drink! It's the fiinest theere is in the galaxy." She tripped and fell onto him.

Not knowing what to do with the unconscious Jurai second queen he scanned the crowd until finding the right person. "Hey Vigil-kami! Take her down into the guest room."

Vigil gave him the ,"Are you kidding me?" look. _Seriously Azusa? Do you even remember why I go into hiding every time Misaki's around?! My rank and power exceed yours and you're asking ME to do something?!!!_

*Sigh* "Please?"

"I hate you..." said Vigil as he slung the unconscious Queen over his back.

**At the Masaki residence.**

* * *

"Heeellooo Vigiiill"

'Yes Misaki-sama?" replied a very irritated Vigil.

"Yooou knoow. I stiiilll haven't forrgiiveeen yoou..."

"Yes yes. I know that. Now go to sleep.."

"But I don't waant tooo."

"Too bad, you're going to sleep anyway..." He absorbed her remaining energy and she collapsed snoring.

* * *

"Ok, now that we're married to Lord Tenchi we have to work out some kind of agreement. I get him Fridays, Ryoko Mondays, Mihoshi Tuesdays, Washu Wednesdays, and the rest of the week will be determined by a drawing strings."

"Wait... Who made you in charge, Aeka?"

"Vigil did... Remember? I'm the _first_ wife Ryoko... You're the second."

"She's got a point Ryoko-chan. If you want to fight, go up against Vigil."

*Gulp* "W-wait. Chan?! I'm bigger than you Washu!"

"Yeah but I'm still your mother."

_Grrrrr_

* * *

"It's time to leave!" Tenchi called.

"Oh my! We forgot to throw the bouquet!" exclaimed Mihoshi.

"We're suppose to throw the bouquet?" Asked all four girls at the same time.

"Yeah, I heard that it was customary to throw the bouquet."

"But- We don't have one..."

"Ah, who cares-" Said Ryoko as she grabbed the flowers from the vase in the middle of the table.

"Catch!" Yelled Ryoko as she threw it high in the air. Immediately, a swarm of girls surged forward reaching out for it with greedy hands. A dust cloud was kicked up and engulfed the crowd. After much coughing and sneezing, the dust cloud settled down to reveal Sasami holding the bouquet with a surprised look. Tsunami was surprised at first but then her smile softened. She and Sasami cast a glance over at Vigil who in turn looked away and blushed.

* * *

Vigil looked at the setting sun and thought back to how it all started. Back to a time where the Immortal War was still raging and he was nothing but a cold-blooded killer. A time where he was nothing but a mindless servant of the Creator. That all changed one day when he found out the love of his life was still alive... Tsunami/Sasami..


	2. Flashback

**This chapter is a series of flashbacks, telling how he ended up in the Mortal Worlds.**

**Disclaimer: Do we need this for EACH AND EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER? Anyway, I don't own any of the Tenchi Muyo characters. Any characters aside from the ones in Tenchi Muyo are **_**mine**_**.**

Vigil walked into the pavilion, looking around for someone. Suddenly someone clasped their hands over his eyes, blocking his vision.

"Guess who?" Removing the hands, he smiled and turned around. Facing a girl with long blue hair. She had two circular dots on her forehead and was wearing robe-like clothing.

"Hello Tsunami."

"What took you so long?"

"Ah, you know. The usual… So why did you call me here today?" She pouted her lips out.

"Aw… You don't remember? It's your birthday."

"Birthday?! I don't have one!"

"Well, you do now! It was something I picked from the Mortal Worlds. I thought it might be interesting and since you _never_ do anything fun, I decided to make today your birthday."

"Oh? And what do they do during birthdays?"

"Give presents. Here, I made this for you."

She held out a locket. Vigil slowly took it from her hands and opened it. Inside was a picture of them under a tree, smiling.

"Thank you… I will forever treasure it. And here's a gift from me to you." Leaning in, he pressed his forehead against hers. A seal of white light appeared and shined like a million stars.

"The White Guardian Seal?! Y-you're really doing that for me? I-I mean, it's your life blood isn't it?"

"Yes… The Ultimate seal, you will be able to access the same energy and power that feeds the Mortal Worlds. It's the only way I can rest easy, knowing that you're safe while I'm gone."

"Thank you… I love you Vigil…"

" I love you too Tsunami…"

**A couple months later...**

* * *

Vigil ran toward the burning sanctuary. Renegade Elemental Lords and Originals (Or-ri-gin-nal) have raided the place because of their feud with the Gods and Goddesses.. The Gods and Goddesses were suitable for managing universes but fighting? That was best left to him and the S.G.F.

Arriving at the scene he called out her name. Every second that went by, another shell would strike the building, sending him stumbling to the ground.

"Tsunami! TSUNAMI! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Gods and Goddesses were in panic. Vigil started directing them toward the main gates where transports would be waiting to relocate them. He checked each and every one of them, looking for the familiar face he longed for. Soon, the last one boarded the ship. He checked the list again and couldn't find Tsunami.

"No... That can't be right! Lieutenant! Get them out of here! Get them to safety!"

"Bu-"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Yes sir!"

The roar of the engines blocked off his thoughts as he frantically looked for Tsunami. Vigil made sure that the transport ship was out of sight before rushing back in. He checked her room, the kitchen, the main hall, everywhere... No sign of her at all, just rubble and dust. At last he came to the pavilions. He called out her name a couple times but there was no answer.

"TSU-" He stopped abruptly when he saw something on the ground. He went over and saw it was a blood-stained cloak. The same cloak worn by Tsunami...

"No... It can't be! NO! "Mad with rage he casted it aside and wept.

"NO! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Filled with rage, he began to tap into his energy. The same energy used to create and sustain the infinite Universes and Multiverses. Normally he wouldn't result to this, always finding some other way to prevent harm to others. But there's no one to protect now is there?

**Outside the sanctuary**

* * *

"Sir! The entire place has been shelled. Shall we order out the troops?" Said a scurrying scout. The Commander gazed at the ruins and wondered.

_Hmm. Why aren't there any signs of activities? Was that transport ship carrying the last of th-_

His lieutenant's yelling snapped him out of his trance. "SIR! What are your orders, sir?! The Guardian is ignoring the rules and accessing his full power!"

"What? That can't be right... He can't do that. It's one of their **Laws**. They're not allowed to cause death any innocent, mortal or immortal. Even when they are trying to kill the enemy!"

"Yea but what if there was no one left to protect?" It suddenly hit him. Why no one remained to help the Guardian. _Because they would only get in his way._

"Sound the retreat! Get the hell out of here!!!"

His forces began to retreat back to the M.A.T.s. (Massive armored transports) But it was too late. Something came at him, at it came _fast_.

"Wha-?" Before he knew it, a hand was clamped over his helmet. It slowly pressed inward, crushing the helmet, along with his face. He couldn't yell for back-up or scream for help. The only noise he made was a gurgling sound as blood seeped into his throat.

Throwing away the dead body, Vigil looked at the retreating army. With one flick of his hand the entire _space_ before him was un_created. _Five thousand lives gone in a single second.

"A quick merciful death, for ones like you..."

**The Creator's Palace**

* * *

The Creator was sitting on her usual throne staring off into space, but there was something off today. Something that she dreaded and hated with all her life. She was very, _very_ _bored_...

_Huh?_

She sensed someone entering her palace. Someone with power, and lots of it. Which only meant... _Guardian Vigil! You finally dumped that stupid Goddess and came for me!_

Her heart leapt with joy as she started to straighten out her hair. A grin slowly crept up her face but disappeared quickly when she felt the life of her Royal Guards go out.

_Hmmm. A Guardian with the power to disobey the __**First Laws**__? Either he has a very strong will, or he has no will at all... But wait... What if it was his will? If it was then it must mean- Yes! It is! He really has come back for me!_

The massive doors parted to give way for the Guardian. His gloves were stained with blood and he reeked of decaying flesh. He planted his sword into the ground and fell to his right knee.

"Hi Universe!!!! I was wondering when you would return because there are an unusually high amount of suitors this year... And I need you to clear them out so you can claim me!" Said The Creator with a particularly high voice on the Uni.

"Don't call me that..." Said Vigil, completely ignoring the second part of her statement.

"Soo... You finally saw sense in the uselessness of having a relationship with someone you will out_live_."

"That is not the reason why I have come back. I am here, asking for your permission, to be transferred to the G.S.F." At this point, her heart fell at a billion miles per hour and shattered into a million pieces.

"Ah- Well... You have my permission... But why? Why don't you stay here? With _me_? C'mon it'll be fun. You _never_ do anything fun!" She walked up to him and slid her hands around him, feeling the warmth that his body gave off.

He shrugged her off and stood up. He slid his sword into the scabbard and walked off. _Because of your tendency to have fun, this war started. And because of this war, someone very dear to me was lost..._

The Creator just gaped at the person walking away from her. No one treated her that way... No one!!!

"Geez... What's his problem?"

"You know Creatoooor... You still have meee!" Said Time as he slowly massaged her shoulders.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" She screamed and threw him across the room.

"Aww... You like him but not me... Why? What does he have that I don't?"

"First of all, you stink. Second, you're technically my brother..."

"So? He's your brother too."

"Yea but-" *Sigh with longing* "He's special... Now get out of my sight you filth!"

"Yes milady..."

**High Command**

* * *

Vigil walked into the room of Elders. All the top Generals and high-ranking officers of the S.G.F. were there. They sat around a long oval-shaped table. The newly introduced "refreshments" (Another type of activity found in the Mortal Worlds) were being cleared away.

"My, my, that was refreshing. Now I know why they call it "Refreshments" Now, why did you call us here Vigil?"

"My fellow comrades, I called this meeting because I have something important to discuss with you. I am being transferred to the G.S.F." This sparked murmurs and chatter along the others.

"Wow... From serving as Supreme Commander of the S.G.F. to Supreme Commander of the G.S.F.? *Whistle* Damn! That's a pretty big drop! What you do? Strangle the Creator?" Said Bueller.

"No, it was completely voluntary... Although I wished I did." Several people laughed at this so he waited until they regained their attention.

"I already received permission from the Creator herself. I am now asking your permission. If any one of you objects, I will stay."

"Vigil... You alone would outrank all of us _combined_. But if it would ease your mind, you have our permission."

**The Frontlines with the Originals and Rebels**

* * *

"AHHHHH! DA- DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO OBLIVION!" The lesser god screamed in pain as Vigil bent his wrist back all the way and crushed his bones. Slowly he broke and bent his arm, each segment was around three inches long. When he reached the shoulder, he pulled the thing right off. The god fell to the ground clutching at the spot where his arm used to be. His wife and children were huddling in a corner of the room. He slowly stood up and grabbed his sword.

"Yo-you! You stay away from my family!" He charged at Vigil with rage.

Vigil stepped to the side and, using his left wrist-blade, struck him in the chest. The blade went through him and pinned him against the wall. Maximizing the pain, he twisted the blade slowly and cut his way toward the center of his chest. His wife and children watched in horror as Vigil sliced through his body until he reached his heartstone.

The heartstone is essentially an anchor; it binds all mortals and immortals to the True Universe. All those who posses it would be left untouched but all those who didn't... Would be sucked into Death or Oblivion. The heartstone is not something that can be removed normally. Most people would die long before their heartstone is removed. A long time ago, there was a war even more disastrous than this one. Existance, tired of the war and bloodshed, created the heartstone. (After scolding the Creator and taking away her powers. Now-a-days, in order to create another Universe or Multiverse, she must draw upon the power from all 12 Guardians. Much to Vigil's annoyance.)

Grabbing the heartstone through all dimensions at the same time, he wrenched it out. The body turned into dust and was blown away. The wife screamed and huddled closer to her child. Vigil turned, focusing his attention on the mother and child. The big sister that was hiding in the other room saw this and ran out, placing herself between Vigil and her family.

"I won't let you hurt them!" She said defiantly.

Vigil was struck to the very core. It reminded him of someone. She would always stand up for someone in trouble, no matter who it was. Even if had to place her life on the line, she would do it. A tear slowly rolled down Vigil's face. _You remind me so much of her._ Raising his hand, he opened his palm. He absorbed their emotions of pain, sadness, and sorrow. Instead he replaced them with happiness and bliss.

"Dad? Father? Is that you?" She gasped, tears forming in her eye.

A second later, he _uncreated_ the space in front of him. The only thing left was a patch of _void_ in front of him.

_A blissful death... The type of death I hoped Tsunami experienced. _

**Inside Vigil's room on the G.S.F. Frigate: **_**Dauntless**_

* * *

"You have to stop this... You're killing the innocent! You don't know what they've done and yet you're killing them!"

"You don't understand... There were rumors-"

"Rumor my ass! Your job as the Guardian is to protect the people!"

"My job is to use my power and feed it to the Mortal Worlds. Without it, the void will consume all. I'd say that is pretty much protecting."

"You use to be kind and caring. Loved by the citizens!"

"What citizens? All I see are renegades and rebels. They did something to make the Creator _unhappy_."

"You're supposed to protect them! Not kill them!"

"My duty is to serve and protect the Creator. And why can't my other half, _you_, accept it? You've always been the weaker half. The time you spent in the Mortal Worlds has made you soft. But then, all girls are weak and soft aren't they?"

"You use to be-... Forget it. I'm leaving."

"Yea? Where would you go? I'm the mind and will of the Universe. You... You're just the body, Vigilance..." He watched her walk out of the room. She stopped only long enough to think to herself, "_What happened to you Vigilant?"_

**Gate of Oblivion**

* * *

Vigil watched the carnage of the Resistance and his own soldiers. Normally he wouldn't have had this many casualties but somehow, the Resistance convinced the S.G.F. to help them. _Traitors..._

Swinging his sword left and right, he cut down numerous Originals. Originals weren't trained, the S.G.F. were. Seeing a major ahead, he charged. The major barely had time to raise up his shield and deflect the blow. Using both hands, Vigil pummeled the shield, determined to knock it away. Gathering his energy he hurled his sword at him along with a blast of pure energy. The shield blocked the sword and it planted itself into the ground a few meters away but the blast caught him off guard and it flew out of his hands. Grabbing his knife, Vigil pounced on the helpless soldier and using his body weight, pressed down with the knife facing downward.

"Agh! Vi- Vigil it's me- damnit! It's me, Bueller!" Said Bueller as he struggled to stop the ever-nearing knife. He gasped with effort when the knife began to penetrate his armor.

"Vigil! Snap out of it! A- Ahhkk" The knife was sinking into his chest yet he still struggled. His strength was beginning to fail him and his vision was getting dark. He cried out, begging him to stop.

"Shh... Shhhh...." Said Vigil soothingly. "Your nightmare will be over soon." Finally, suffering from too much internal damage, he died. Standing up he looked at the dead body. What he saw wasn't a friend or a past comrade, all he saw was kill number 152.

Turning around, he walked over to reclaim his sword. Just as his hand grasped the hilt, a blast knocked him backward. He looked up and saw his other half, Vigilance, holding his sword.

"You dare attack me? TRAITOR!" But she sadly shook her head.

"No... You turned traitor when you turned your back on the Mortals (Anything less than a Guardian). You killed the _innocent_. Your natural sense tells you who speaks fact or fiction, yet you still kill them anyway... I'm sorry but this is for the greater good."

"Fool! If I'm _defeated_ then you yourself will be _defeated_ too! Then one of my soldiers could come over and recover my memory. My forces are still stronger than your fort! They will storm it and burn it to the ground!" But she also shook her head at this.

"We had help. My Descendants are here... A long time ago I told them _when_ they are allowed to be loyal to me and when they are not. They are waiting to ambush your forces as soon as the last one G.S.F. enters the trap range. The entire G.S.F. will be wiped out and peace will be one step closer. I'm sorry..." She raised the blade and brought it down with all her might.

...

...

_What? Where am I? I can't see..._

Vigil was floating around in darkness... A sudden burst of light and images began flashing across his vision. A boy, around the age of 17 was holding a crying girl. She had long white curly hair and was calling him "big brother". Another scene showing a family huddling around a fireplace during Christmas. Scene after scene after scene flashed before his eyes showing what was happening in the Mortal Worlds. Vigil suddenly felt another presence behind him. He turned around to see a replica of himself, except the face was covered in darkness.

_You- You're Existance?! Wait. Why are you showing me this?!_

Suddenly, the "Truth" was shown to him. Who he really was, his purpose, and what he must do.

_I understand..._

Just before he returned, a final scene flashed before his eyes. It was so fast that to a human, it would be nothing but a blur. But- But this was different. In the final scene it showed a family having a B.B.Q. There was a boy around the age of 17 who was trying to break up a fight between two girls. A blonde was tearing away at a chicken leg, a red-head poking her food with metal sticks, and a teal-haired girl turning over the kebabs on the grill. But the one who caught his attention the most was carrying a stack of plates to the table. She had blue hair that reached down to her ankles and looked around the age of eight. But age didn't matter... Nothing mattered... The only thing important was who it was and that she was still alive.

_Tsunami!!!_


End file.
